Rowan
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: In the quiet village of Ealdor, a young vampire is born. But Rowan Auvray is different from other vampires, as Merlin realises through their unusual friendship. Prequel to Bloodthirst.
1. Chapter 1

Rowan's Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own Rowan and her family. Merlin is owned by the bbc.

A/N: This is a prequel to my story Bloodthirst, about Rowan before the fatal events in Camelot and how her life started out.

Chapter 1

"She's beautiful," sighed Adelaide, gazing at the newborn girl in her arms with husband William gently kissed Adelaide's forehead. The little girl's eyelids opened to reveal sparkling green eyes. A thick layer of blonde curls covered her tiny head, and her beauty could rival that of a fairy-tale princess or an angel.

"What should we call her?" asked William.

"Rowan," smiled Adelaide, passing Rowan to her father. As she did so, Rowan smiled and the air began to sparkle. William almost dropped her in shock.

"D-did she do ... that?"

"I think so," whispered Adelaide, her eyes wide with amazement. Never before had a vampire child been blessed with magic.

William held Rowan above his head and danced a little. She giggled, a beautiful, musical sound. The air shimmered even more, tiny stars dancing around the room.

"It's a miracle," Wiliam cried with joy. He kissed Rowan and held her close.

Only a few minutes old, Rowan Auvray was one of a kind, a blessing from the gods of the Old Religion. It was these amazing events that changed the course of Rowan's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rowan sat amongst the flowers in the meadow, her lilac gown smeared with grass stains and creased. A half-finished daisy chain sat in her lap, and the flowers seemed to dance around her, even though there was no breeze. It was only if you looked closely you would see that her green eyes were flashing gold every few seconds.

"Excuse me..."

Rowan's head whipped round. A young boy stood behind her, perhaps a few years older than she was. He had come from the village, just visible at the edge of the meadow. His skin was extremely pale and his mop of hair was dark brown. His eyes were a deep blue.

"Were you doing magic?" the boy asked curiously. He viewed Rowan with some caution, as though she was a ticking time-bomb.

"Yes," she grinned mischievously. "I can show you more if you want."

The boy nodded eagerly, his eyes sparkling with delight. Rowan focused all her energy on the daisy chain in her lap. It suddenly rose into the air and twisted gracefully into spirals above their heads.

"You're different," said the boy quietly. Rowan frowned at him.

"Different?"

He fidgeted slightly before answering. "You're one of those Auvrays, aren't you? They're vampires, and vampires don't ever get magic."

"Well, I'm just strange that way," sighed Rowan. "Anyway, what would you know about magic? You're just a boy from the village."

"I can do magic too. You're special, like me."

It was the first time Rowan had ever been called special. It made a nice change from different or strange. She smiled at the boy.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Merlin," he replied. "I know, it's a stupid name."

Rowan got up and stood closer to Merlin. "I like it," she whispered. Merlin could smell her sweet blossom scent, mixed with something that reminded him of chocolate. She moved her head in and kissed him gently on the lips, her ivory skin blushing the colour of roses. Merlin grinned and took her hand, leading her across the meadow to the forest, through the trees to the lake. Rowan hung back a little; there were stories that the lake was inhabited by spirits of the water.

"Follow me," whispered Merlin. Rowan reluctantly stepped forward as Merlin raised his hand and his eyes slowly melted to gold, just as Rowan's had done.

Rowan gasped as the lake began to glow, as though a fire had been lit beneath it. Ripples appeared on the surface, and all of a sudden tiny creatures began to emerge from the water. Their wings were made of something that looked like spider webs, and their delicate little clothes seemed to be made of water.

"It's beautiful..."

Merlin pulled Rowan closer to him and planted a shy kiss on her soft lips. She giggled innocently, and rested her head on his shoulder as the water fairies danced gracefully across the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rowan scowled at her reflection as her mother laced up the back of her new gown. Even whilst pulling faces she still resembled a little angel.

"Why do I have to go, Mother?" moaned Rowan, fidgeting slightly. "I don't even know any of these people."

"It's tradition," sighed her mother. "Perhaps we can find you a mate tonight. I'm sure some of the young vampire boys will be very handsome."

"I want to bring Merlin," asked Rowan for the millionth time. "This stupid gathering will be no fun without him. "

Her mother hesitated, just enough for Rowan to notice. "Rowan, I've told you, it's not a very good idea. The other vampires aren't like us. They don't think that humans can be our friends."

Rowan bit her lip and nodded. Her mother smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As she began to brush out Rowan's long, wavy hair, she whispered in her ear:

"You must be careful tonight, Rowan. You have been gifted, but the Council Elders might not see it that way. Please, promise me you'll try your best to control your magic?"

"I'll try," promised Rowan, standing on her toes and pulling her mother into a hug.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Artemius, this is my daughter Rowan," Adelaide announced proudly. Rowan put on her sweetest smile and curtseyed before Artemius. Like her parents, he had reached maturity and stopped ageing, and any human would mistake him for a young man. He was dressed in black robes edged with crimson, exactly the same as every other Elder. When he stared at Rowan, his cold grey eyes were filled with hunger.

"She's perfect, Adelaide."

Rowan stepped back ever so slightly. She despised the way he leered at her, his tone of voice filled with longing, as though she were a prize.

"Come, Rowan. Our gardens here are simply spectacular, especially in the moonlight. Will you do me the honour of walking with me?"

"Of- of course," stammered Rowan, reluctantly taking his extended arm. He led her out of the grand entrance hall and into the gardens, illuminated by thousands of dancing fairies. A large fountain stood between rose bushes, gushing pure, clean water. Ivy twisted around nearby trees, covering every patch of brown with luscious green.

"It's beautiful," whispered Rowan, as Artemius clasped her hand, their fingers entwined. She turned her head slightly and was startled to see him inches from her face, a triumphant glint in his iron grey eyes.

"You belong with me now, Rowan," he hissed, dragging her towards the bushes. "For years, I have searched for my mate, and now, you waltz into my world with no idea how much I want you."

"No!" cried Rowan, and wrenched herself from his grip. She ran as far away as she could, to the opposite side of the house, sobbing hysterically. She leaned against the wall, pausing for breath. Suddenly, raised voices caught her attention.

"Please, leave me alone!"

"Don't spoil our fun now, human! Come, at least spend a little time with us."

"We're hungry, human. And believe me, you wouldn't like to anger a hungry vampire."

The first voice was shockingly familiar to Rowan. She pushed herself back from the wall and saw two young vampires, slightly older than herself, wrestling a figure to the ground and dragging him towards the house.

With a jolt of horror, Rowan suddenly understood all too well. Her mother had always said she was different. Not special, different. Because Rowan saw humans as friends. And these vampires saw them as a tasty snack.

"Merlin!"

Rowan raced towards the vampires and focused all of her energy on them. Her eyes flashed brighter gold than ever before, illuminating her face. The vampires were thrown backwards by the force of her magic, and Merlin was left standing in the middle of the grass, bemused. His face broke into a grin as he saw Rowan.

"Rowan!"

"Adelaide, come back!"

Rowan spun around to find her entire family rushing towards her, baby Elizabeth in her mother's arms. Her father held Phillip back, who seemed determined to save his sister. Adelaide pulled Merlin into a hug and stood protectively in front of him. From the opposite direction advanced an army of cloaked figures, Artemius among them. The figure at the front lowered his hood to reveal Jayden, the young yet powerful governor of the Council Elders.

"Rowan," he smirked. "I believe you have been hiding something. Ivan, Dominic!"

Two huge guards suddenly appeared on either side of Rowan and restrained her. Merlin anxiously glanced from his best friend to the Elders, unsure of whether to use magic or not. William pinned Phillip's arms to his sides in an effort to stop him fighting the guards off of Rowan, who glared defiantly at Jayden.

"I have nothing to hide," she snapped. "If magic is a crime, then arrest me, but unless it is you have no right to restrain me."

Jayden chuckled to himself as though Rowan amused him. She could feel her blood boiling and the magic rising up inside of her, but she forced it back down, determined not to anger him further.

"Rowan, I do not seek to arrest you. If anything, I would like your help. You are unique and will one day be a fine addition to our ranks."

It took Rowan a few minutes to realise what Jayden was saying. She took a few steps back in horror.

"No!" gasped Rowan. "You're nothing but monsters, all of you! I'll never join you!"

Jayden's smug smirk slid off his face like slime. His eyes narrowed as he leapt at Rowan and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"You don't want to anger me, Rowan," he hissed. She squirmed but he held on tight. "Either you join us or I make your life very uncomfortable."

The fury that had been bubbling up inside of Rowan was finally let loose as her eyes flashed gold and Jayden was thrown backwards onto the lawn. Before anyone could help him, Rowan had rushed to her family and trapped them all inside a huge whirlwind that knocked all of the guards over and suddenly disappeared, taking the family and Merlin with it.

Jayden smiled to himself as the rest of the Council set out after Rowan. Her life was about to get very unpleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the mix up, as I accidently posted a chaoter from another fic. All fixed now though! :)

Rowan stumbled over the roots of a gnarled tree, her heels breaking. She tore the stupid shoes from her feet and flung them at the tree, venting some of her anger. Merlin stopped beside her, his human heart to weak to run any more.

"Come on, Merlin!" moaned Rowan, pulling at his arm. "We need to move!"

"I...can't..." His eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Adelaide sighed and darted back to the two young friends.

"Rowan, he's still a human. You can't expect him to run with us and not tire," Adelaide said gently. Rowan scowled.

"I'm not leaving him. Jayden wants us all dead, Mother."

Adelaide sighed; it was no use arguing against Rowan, especially if she decided to use magic to win.

"I think we should return to Ealdor. Jayden has no idea where we live. And besides, we can keep an eye on Merlin that way."

Rowan's mouth turned upwards in a smug grin as her father picked up Merlin and they began to run in the direction of Ealdor. Merlin's head drooped as his eyes closed, the night's events tiring him out. Eventually, they arrived at the outskirts of Ealdor. Torches illuminated the village; Merlin's disappearance had not gone unnoticed.

Rowan took Merlin in her arms, his weight feather light to her. She ran with him to the village, the sudden movement causing Merlin to stir. By the time she had reached the first house, he was awake.

Hunith cried with joy and relief as Rowan carried her son towards her. She hugged Rowan and managed to sob out a thank you. The villagers eyed Rowan with some caution.

"He'll be safe now," promised Rowan, turning to leave. Hunith stared at Rowan's retreating figure. Over the years, Rowan had become a second child to her, and she could tell when something was wrong.

"Rowan, what happened tonight? I need to know that you'll be safe."

Rowan hesitated before replying. "Some vampires took Merlin for food. They're not all like us; they see humans as nothing more than fresh meat. And I may have angered one of the Elders. We can take care of ourselves though. And Merlin."

She smiled slightly and slipped away back to her family. Merlin was passed around nearly the entire village to be hugged and kissed, everyone grateful for his safe return. Will clapped Merlin on the back as he recounted the story of his little adventure, with some added details.

Rowan undid the tight lacing on her dress and slipped into her old nightgown, glad of the sudden relief. Elizabeth sat on Rowan's lap as her sister made the air sparkle with thousands of tiny fireworks and stars in every colour of the rainbow. Rowan's smile was wistful as Elizabeth watched in wonder. Her life was so innocent and care-free – it couldn't be more different from Rowan's.

Jayden smirked from the trees outside, as he watched Rowan and the baby through their window. They were completely oblivious of the vampire spying on them, his cruel mind focused on one thing – to destroy Rowan Auvray.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rowan sat cross legged on the soft ground, her eyes closed in concentration. Phillip and Elizabeth's excited voices echoed through the dark firs back to her. Snatches of conversations and visions flashed through her mind as she searched for answers – The Elders march towards her, Jayden's lips pulled back to reveal his long fangs; Elizabeth screaming as she was attacked by two huge vampires; Merlin leading her through cobbled streets as they laughed, watched by intrigued villagers...

"Lizzie, don't!"

Rowan opened her eyes to see Elizabeth swing like a trapeze artist from a high branch, and land lightly in front of her. Phillip jumped from the top of another tree and landed crouched beside his sisters.

"What's up?" he asked, helping Rowan to her feet. She bit her lip.

Hesitating, she replied, "The Elders are planning a visit. I don't know when, but we'd better move soon."

Phillip nodded slowly, casting a concerned glance at Elizabeth. She leapt up and caught a passing butterfly in her hand, oblivious to her siblings' conversation. Phillip's face split into a mischievous grin as he suddenly darted off into the trees, his musical laugh distant. Rowan rolled her eyes as she took off after him, closely followed by Elizabeth.

As the forest began to thin, a ragged collection of houses came into view. It was lit by a few flickering torches, their flames casting shivering shadows in the fading sunlight. Rowan overtook Phillip, coming to a halt as she neared the village.

They were no longer the Auvray children, but a line of hunters, focused entirely on their prey. The scent of human blood still lingered on the air, more mouth-watering than any of them could have ever imagined.

Rowan ran to the nearest house, her speed making her no more than a passing blur. Voices came from the main square – slurred, drunken voices. She reminded herself of her father's warning – _take only what you need. Murder is not necessary. _She took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows.

In the square, a group of young men were dancing around, bottles in their hands. The foul stench of stale alcohol made Rowan gag, the smell intensified by her acute senses. They stopped dancing as Rowan drew nearer, and one stumbled forward, his eyes bleary.

"Alright, pretty? Fancy a drink?"

Rowan drew her lip back to reveal her fangs. "Of course!"

The men gasped and tried to run, but their entrance was blocked by Elizabeth and Phillip, who snarled at their prey. Rowan focused her magic on the men, and her eyes slowly turned to gold. The man who had tried to talk to Rowan dropped first, hitting his head on the uneven ground As the others looked vacant, and started slumping, Rowan's concentration was suddenly broken.

_The stranger took a sword from his belt and plunged it into Rowan's chest, his face full of anger. Beside her, Merlin cried out, sounding more hurt than Rowan. He cradled his best friend's broken body as blood poured from the wound. But rather than feeling pain, she could feel her heart welling up with love for the man who held her in his weak arms..._

"Please," whimpered Rowan. She could hear screaming...was it her own? The vision changed, bringing with it more fear.

"_Rowan..."_

_She was lying in a forest, where snow fell in thick, white flakes, clinging to her eyelashes and curls. She sat up and saw that she was in a beautiful gown, so white the snow looked dirty. Her feet were bare and the dress was thin, yet she felt warm. The voice called her name again, so quiet it could have been the wind..._

Rowan collapsed to her knees as her sight returned. The men were running away now, shouting so as to wake the rest of the village. Phillip pulled Rowan into his arms as villagers appeared in their doorways, still wearing nightgowns and clutching their children. A single cry rang out through the night air.

"Vampires!"

Men charged at them, flaming torches in their hands. Phillip ran towards the forest, too fast for any human. Rowan could vaguely make out the trees passing them in a blur as they neared the house. Everything suddenly went black as another vision came.

Adelaide looked out at the forest from her balcony. Her children still hadn't returned from the hunt; had it been a bad idea after all? They still seemed so young, even with Rowan near maturity and Phillip already a full vampire. Baby Anna began to wail in her arms, desperate for blood.

"I'm sorry," whispered Adelaide. "We're all hungry."

She sometimes regretted having another child. Hunting was hard enough just now, without adding another mouth to feed.

Shouts from the forest snapped Adelaide out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw the children emerging from the trees, Rowan limp in her brother's arms. Adelaide ran inside just as Phillip made it to the top of the stairs. He carried Rowan to her room and laid her on the bed just as William came running in from the library.

"What on earth happened?" he demanded, as Rowan convulsed, her limbs flailing wildly.

"I have no idea," said Phillip, trying to pin her arms down. "We were in the middle of the hunt, and she just collapsed. It's these visions; she's been having them all day."

Rowan's eyes suddenly opened and she began screaming. Whatever she could see, it wasn't there but it terrified her. Her arms were pinned down by William as her small torso arched then slumped, her legs wildly convulsing.

"Rowan, calm down! Rowan, please!"

Phillip whispered something into her ear, and Rowan seemed to calm down slightly. Her breathing was still rapid and detached, but at least the convulsions had stopped. Her long curls were tangled and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, but she was back to normal – in a way.

The family left Rowan in peace. Phillip cast a wary glance over his shoulder as Rowan turned over, a tear rolling down her cheek. He knew that something was definitely wrong.

*

"_And now, Rowan, you will die..."_

_Jayden's cold, grey eyes bore into Rowan as he pulled back his top lip to reveal his fangs. He reared back, ready to destroy Rowan..._

"No! Please, help!"

Rowan leapt out of bed and through to her parents' room. She hysterically shook her father's shoulder, her body rocked by sobs.

"Father, it's them! They've come, it's the Elders!"

William and Adelaide awoke immediately. Adelaide ran through and woke up the other three, cradling a wailing Anna in her arms. Phillip pulled Elizabeth onto his shoulders, her eyes still closed.

William pulled Rowan to the side, his hands on her skinny shoulders. "Rowan, you have to leave. I want you to run as far away as you can, don't look back. Do you understand me?"

It took Rowan a few minutes to realise what he was saying. "What? No, I'm not leaving you!"

William shook his daughter by the shoulders. "Don't be an idiot, Rowan! Your abilities are unique, and I won't let you die. Please, just leave. We can hold them off."

Rowan held back her tears as she hugged her father, knowing it would be the last time. She ran back to her room and pulled on a cloak before jumping out the window, landing lightly on the forest floor.

The sound of doors and windows smashing echoed back to her. Glancing over her shoulder, Rowan saw an army of black cloaks surround the house, oblivious to her running away. She could hear Elizabeth screaming, then silence.

Rowan remembered her father's words, and turned her back on the house. The nearest kingdom was Camelot – and it was where Merlin had left for. Clutching her cloak closer around her shoulders, Rowan began to run, unaware of the fatal events that awaited her.


End file.
